Whisper of Regret
Forenote Alright~ This is the aftermath of the Evil series, starring Harestar, who is currently going under her brother's name of Breezerunner. She reminisces days from when he was still alive and....well, regrets ''being such a demanding sister. There are some parts of the song which have small talking portions. Those will be in bold :D Original by Rin Kagamine Whisper of Regret '"Breezepaw, you really are serious about this."' A small, wiry tom turned his head. His sister had her eyes narrowed in his direction. She was bored and had absolutely no curiousity toward whether or not the myths and rumors about this were true. '"That can't possibly make your wishes come true."' The apprentice tom turned the rest of his body. A tiny green leaf was in his mouth. His sister, Harepaw, could hear a small, cocky purr from his mouth. '"Would my lady like to try this too?"' He stretched his neck so she could easily take the leaf. But instead, Harepaw back away with her mouth agape and her eyes shut tightly. '"It's a game for kits. I don't need to try it."' The purring stopped and Breezepaw turned away with a small sigh. Suddenly, that happiness that used to radiate from him vanished, replaced by heavy, choking silence. Harepaw opened her eyes slowly. '"I mean...."' Harepaw laughed a little and hurried to nudge her brother. '"You already grant me all my wishes, don't you?"' Breezepaw looked at his sister with wide green eyes. He looked genuinely surprised. His surprised look was replaced by laughter as he set the leaf onto the ground. ~ ''In a bank on the outskirts of a broken Clan A young she-cat stands alone A tan-brown she-cat quietly snuck through some small bushes to the lakeside. It was a clear night, nobody here to mourn the fallen cats. She swallowed a flood of sadness and continued to the water. By this lake, there existed An old tradition from long before "Whisper your wish into a fallen leaf "What are you wishing for, to be doing this so diligently every day?" Harepaw, now Hareskip, sat at the shore with her brother. A different shore, the one she grew up at. Although her brother was much to old to be doing such a kit-like thing, he still went to the shore each morning. One day, Hareskip followed him down to the lakeside. Breezerunner dropped his leaf into the water and as it began to float away he turned to his sister with a smug smirk on his face. "For your voice to get deeper." Hareskip's eyes widened and she felt her ears and whiskers twitch under the heat that suddenly flooded to her face. "Hey-" She was about to insult him but felt selfconscious of her voice and instead looked away. And place it in a bottle If you let it flow with the lake, someday "Just kidding." Breezerunner started to laugh at his sister's reaction, much like when they were younger and more carefree. It wasn't usual that Harskip would show more emotion than anger or boredom. Your wish will come true." "I wish my lady would be happy forever and ever."' Flow along, little green leaf, Harestar plucked a leaf off a nearby bush. It was practically identical to the ones Breezerunner would send out. She carefully dipped her head over the edge of the shore and whispered softly into the leaf before dropping it to the water. "If that's what you want, then stay with me always..." Breezerunner looked over to his sister. She'd suddenly moved next to him, standing up and watching the horizon with him. "I am the happiest when I'm with you." Hareskip looked at her brother and twitched her whiskers under embarrassed heat again. With a whisper carrying a wish On the other side of the horizon, '' '"...Really..."' Breezerunner looked at Hareskip, who looked so young and innocent at the moment he couldn't help but feel his face growing warm. If only she could be so innocent like this all the time. '"I'll be glad if I can do that..."' ''There, it quietly disappears ~'' ''You always did everything for my sake More memories flooded Harestar's mind. Breezepaw carrying an extra peice of prey to show her mentor after another hunt she didn't care for, him slicing up the moss bedding of a warrior who constantly picked on her, bringing her food in her den, and then... All that I wanted, and yet... A recent one came through clear as day. Her brother coming in with a hare, his right leg coated in blood. His chest fur and the bottom of his face had red spots in the fur. He dropped the hare and his sad expression became cheerful again. Harestar felt herself jump back as though she were his next victim. "I'm sorry...I scared you." I was always so selfish and troublesome to you. She could remember creeping around the lake that night and hearing her brother. She saw him at once, head down and in despair. Asking why, over and over again. You, who grants my wishes, '' ''Are no longer here. She could suddenly see every scene of her life as though it was happening again, except for one crucial detail. Breezerunner was missing from all of them. Will my thoughts, on this lake, Arrive at their destination? Harestar could feel tears threatening to spill and quickly snapped another leaf off the bush. She wispered the same wish and dropped it softly into the water. Flow along, little wish Tears, and a little bit of regret When I had realized my sins, The last memory came into her mind. Her brother bravely eating the berries and finally meeting the end. It was after everything was already over. ~'' Harestar felt a smile smile reach onto her face, thinking fondly of Breezerunner. And suddenly, she heard a soft plunk. A tear fell to the water. Her smile disappeared as more spilled down her cheeks. ''Flow along, little green leaf "I'm sorry." With a whisper containing a wish Harestar saw her brother, laughing with her inside the apprentice's den as Ravenwing hurried out of the warriors den with shredded bedding in his mouth, as he shouted nonsense. "I'm sorry." On the other side of the horizon, Harestar splashed into the cold water and felt her paws sink into the sand. Her fur was getting wet and she didn't care. It was too much. There it quietly disappears. "StarClan...please..." Flow along, little wish Her paws sunk deeper into the sand, but her head was still well above water. She looked to the cloudless sky. "Please..." Tears and a little bit of regret She thrust her head underwater to keep herself from howling like a dog. She'd never experienced this sort of pain. That's where she made her wish again. '"If, we were to be reborn... It'll be nice if we become twins again." Someone's head made it's way underneath her and and pushed it up. Harestar saw Breezerunner, with sad eyes. He mouthed something before quickly disappearing before her bewildered eyes. She forced the tears away as his voice calmly echoed around her. "Yeah, it will." Harestar looked up to the sky again. StarClan must've been mad at her, but, somehow her brother's words made her think they would be leniant. That's what she hoped for. ~ A grey-brown kit opened her green eyes to the world. Her mother had such beautiful blue fur, she realized, burrowing further into it. Unfortunately, her father nosed her back out. He had a wonderful creamy coat and soft green eyes, like hers. "Willowkit is awake. Her condition is normal." She noticed a black tom with yellow eyes watching her. Monitoring her progress, maybe? Her father leaned down with a smile. "Nice to meet you, do you know your own name?" Willowkit shut her eyes. She knew it was Willowkit just by how she called her, but, she could hear something else in the back of her mind. Hare....what was a hare? Willowkit nodded anyway. "That's great. Let's introduce you to someone." Willowkit's father nodded his head toward the black tom who nodded. He left the den and a few heartbeats later came back with a tiny grey-brown kit in his jaws. Her eyes were wide with shock. She knew him from somewhere. "His name is Runningkit." ~ "Hey, Willowpaw, look!" Willowpaw followed her brother with a fish in her mouth. "What is it?" She asked through the scales. He lifted his head from the water holding a small green leaf. "You wanna try it?" He asked proudly. Willowpaw could have sworn this had been done before, so she shook her head. "Yeah...what will you wish for?" Runningpaw smiled. "I wish your voice would be deeper." Afternote Ah, yes. Another songfic, I suppose. Bye~! - Fawngaze